fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Izreldan
Summary ] Izreldan was the first of the Immortal children of Infinados and Oblivia, two Infinite Dimensional Beings, as such, he was born with incredible power, and alongside his Immortal siblings, he fights to protect the innocent and defeat evil. Appearance and Personality of the character Izreldan, as an Immortal, is tall and handsome, appearing to be physically in his early 20's, he has pale skin and matching blue eyes and blue hair. Izreldan has a very kind personality, taking every opportunity to help others, he is also known to have a good sense of humor, in fact, he is one of the only Immortals known to have Human emotions like humor and compassion, however, he is known to be quite violent, preferring to tear his enemies apart with his bare hands, his brother Razion described him as having a "rather conflicting personality, he likes to save lives and he likes to take them." Personal Statistics Alignment: Good Date of Birth: Unknown * Zodiac/Horoscope: None Birthplace: The Alphaverse Weight: Unknown Height: 7'0" Likes: '''His wife Lumyn, protecting mortals, combat '''Dislikes: Evil and failing Eye Color: Blue Hair Color: Blue Hobbies: Izreldan likes to fly through space and travel to alternate universes as a type of sight-seeing MBTI: ISFJ Martial Status: Married to Lumyn Status: Alive Affiliation: '''The Immortals and The Cosmic Pantheon '''Previous Affiliation: Infinados and Oblivia Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B | 3-A, higher with Energy Absorbsion | 2-C, higher with rage (Berserker Mode) or concentration (Paladin Mode) Name: Izreldan Firstknight/The Knight of Justice/The Alpha Immortal/The Chosen One/The First Immortal/Embodiment of Justice Origin: Immortal Mythos Gender: Male Age: Vigintillions of years old (significantly older than Cthulhu, for reference, a single vigintillion has 63 zeroes, and Izreldan is Vigintillions of years old, as in more than one), but is physically 21 years old due to Immortality and Regeneration Classification: Prime Immortal (Cosmic Knight) Powers and Abilities: Super-Strength, Super-Speed, Super-Senses, Invulnerability, Flight, Energy Manipulation, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Teleportation, Chronokinesis, Size Alteration, Allsight, Psychokinesis, Magic, Healing Factor (Mid-Godly, can regenerate from nothing, has healed from attacks that hit with infinite force), Immortality (Type 1, 3, and 4, Izreldan was already Immortal even before becoming Omnius’ Chosen One, the only way for him to die is for Omnius to allow it), Immunity to Reality Warping, Durability Negation with Firstlight Sword, can Heal and even Revive others from the dead, can Absorb Energy to Increase Strength, strength is only limited by amount of energy absorbed, he has yet to show an upper limit to this ability | Dark Energy Projection in Berserker Mode, Grows Claws and Fangs, Light Energy Projection in Paladin Mode, Gains Immunity to Darkness-Based Attacks Attack Potency: Solar System Level+ (can casually stomp legions of Shades, who each individually have the power to destroy a planet, easily killed a Siegebeast Shade, which can tank solar system busting explosions) | Universe Level (a clash between Izreldan and his brother Razion in the Dead Realm destroyed the entire Dead Realm Dimension, which is an alternate universe) | Multi-Universe Level (while in Berserker Mode, Izreldan stalemated The Beast, a being stated to have the power to destroy hundreds of universes, harmed Oblivia in Paladin Mode, however, this was only due to her vulnerability to Light) Speed: Massively FTL+ '(can travel between solar systems in seconds, galaxies in minutes, and the universe in a few hours) | '''Massively FTL+ '(during his fight with Razion in the Dead Realm, he was stated to be throwing quintillions of punches every attosecond) | '''Massively FTL+ (as fast as The Beast, who had previously easily blitzed him and Razion) Lifting Strength: Stellar | Universal | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Solar System Class | Universal | Multi-Universal Durability: Universe Level without Azure Armor, True Infinity with Azure Armor (The Azure Armor was made by Omnius himself and has never been broken or even damaged before, even blasts from the Beings of Balance and Nihilon were unable to scratch the armor, it has been backed by a statement from Omnius that the Azure Armor is indeed Indestructible) | Multi-Universe Level '''(tanked hits from The Beast, who had previously stomped him and Razion) '''Stamina: Infinite (as an Immortal with an incredibly fast Healing Factor, Izreldan does not experience fatigue, he has never displayed any signs of exhaustion during or after a fight, once fought alongside his brother Michael in another dimension for 1,000,000 years straight) Range: Interplanetary | Universal | Multi-Universal Standard Equipment: The Azure Armor and The Firstlight Sword Intelligence: Supergenius (Izreldan is incredibly intelligent, he can learn entire languages in seconds, master entire fighting styles with ease, etc) Weaknesses: Currently none, after mastering his Balance Forms (Berserker and Paladin Mode), he has since grown immune to Dark and Light Energy, and after training with Arcanos Iluvitan, he has since learned how to protect himself from Magic Notable Attacks/Techniques: The Triple-I Punch: by telepathically contacting his father Infinados, Izreldan has his father use his Nigh-Omnipotent Powers to Warp Reality around him, allowing Izreldan to throw a punch that hits with Infinite Force, it was given the nickname "Triple-I" as an abbreviation for "Infinados Infinite Impact" The Omni-Blast: by releasing all of his energy in an Omni-Directional Blast (hence the name), Izreldan can perform this attack, which causes devastating destruction The Dissipation Strike: by vibrating his body at the correct frequency, Izreldan can tune in with the vibrations of existence, and by using this to his advantage, can strike an enemy while this effect is active to erase them from existence, this attack bypasses durability as it does not physically impact the opponent, it erases the opponent from existence The Warp Strike: by vibrating his body at the correct frequency, Izreldan can tune in with the vibrations of existence, and by using this to his advantage, he can physically strike the fabric of reality itself, and by doing so, he can shatter reality in his given area to create a Black Hole Magic: after his training with Arcanos Iluvitan, the 9th Immortal, Embodiment of Magic, Izreldan has learned how to use Magic, due to his unique ability to master any learnable skill he acquires, Izreldan has already shown a greater degree of mastery at Magic than Arcanos ever had, keep in mind Arcanos is the Embodiment of Magic itself Magic Art: Amplify: this technique allows Izreldan to boost his already formidable power, fundamentally, it is similar to Goku's Kaioken technique Magic Art: Devour: this attack "eats" The target's soul, killing them instantly as well as increasing Izreldan's strength, however, it only works on living targets, not Cosmic Beings like Progenitors, the Beings of Balance (Infinados and Oblivia), or Immortals, however, Izreldan can devour the soul of a God with this attack Berserker Mode: by drawing from his negative emotions, Izreldan can enter this mode, when in this mode, Izreldan Grows Claws and Fangs, and his Combat and Reaction Speed increases significantly, he can also project Dark Energy in this mode, while in this mode, Izreldan was powerful enough to stalemate The Beast Paladin Mode: by intense concentration or meditation, Izreldan can enter this mode, when in this mode, Izreldan can project Light Energy and gains Immunity to Darkness-Based Attacks, while in this mode, Izreldan was able to harm Oblivia, however, this was because of her vulnerability to Light, not pure power alone Key: Casual | Serious | Berserker and Paladin Mode Category:Hero Characters Category:Immortals Category:Knights Category:Armored Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Male Characters Category:Characters